Night Colored Heart
by October Lynx
Summary: 15 years had been passed since he was transported because of a false charge, now, he's return and what he used to had was nowhere to being seen, so, he vows for a revenge...A movie fic challenge, AU, R&R please!
1. Part 1

This story was a fiction, based on a movie, of course, it was for movie challenge fic.

Maybe some of you had already figured what movie I'd used for this fic, but, I may not telling until the end of the chapter..

Because it won't be fun anymore if I'm telling you all now..

The reason was just as simple as that.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Gore, Dark, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Angst, Family, Drama, etc

**Rate:** T, well, for now, maybe it has a semi-M scene

**Pairing(s):** PhinksPaku, slight KuroKura

**Warning: **OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy Scenery, Canon, Weird Plotting, Blood, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

**Night Colored Heart**

**Part 1 **

K. Hiiyama

2012

* * *

Bintang-bintang bertaburan pada malam yang indah itu, keindahan yang benar-benar mampu memanjakan lagi memabukkan bagi tiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Pada malam itu, bersamaan dengan riuhnya gelombang dilautan karena angin darat yang cukup kuat, sebuah kapal laut terlihat sedang berlayar mengarungi samudra menuju dermaga di kota Yorkshin.

Diatas kapal laut tersebut, tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam, sedang menikmati semilir angin malam itu, yang membelai rambutnya tanpa kelembutan, ia mulai bersenandung kecil.

* * *

**I have sailed the world**

**Beheld its wonders**

**From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru**

**But there's no place like Yorkshin!**

"No, there's no place like Yorkshin!...", tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara bass dari sampingnya, yang berasal dari seorang pria berambut coklat, pria itu mengenakan pakaian berupa jas kuno yang terkesan usang, Kuroro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,

"Tuan Todd?", katanya pelan, ia menoleh dan memperhatikan gelagat sang pria yang sangat pendiam itu,

**You are young**

**Life has been kind to you**

**You will learn.**

Kuroro diam saja mendengar lantunan kata-kata itu dari mulut kenalannya ini, ia agaknya merasa ingin tahu kelanjutan dari kata-kata sang pria,

**There's a hole in the world,**

**Like a great black pit.**

**And the vermin of the world inhabit it**

**And its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit**

**And it goes by the name of Yorkshin**

**.**

**At the top of the hole sit a privileged few**

**Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo**

**Turning beauty into filth and greed**

**.**

**I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders**

**For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru**

**But there's no place like Yorkshin!**

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Tuan Todd?", Kuroro mencoba bertanya lagi, ia merasa agak khawatir dengan segala pemikiran pria ini mengenai dunia, terutama kota Yorkshin.

"Kuharap kau maklum, Kuroro. Pikiranku sedang kacau, di tempat-tempat yang pernah kukenal ini, aku melihat bayangan, dimana-mana", katanya dengan nada berat, ia menghela nafas, Kuroro memandangnya dengan sorot iba terlihat dimatanya yang gelap.

Pikirannya mulai bergulir ke sebuah kisah dimasa yang lalu.

* * *

_"Ben, bunga ini cantik ya?", ujar seorang wanita muda berambut pirang kemerahan, _

_"Hm, tentu saja", pria itu berkata sambil tersenyum, pada wanita cantik itu, sementara perempuan itu membalas senyumannya tulus, _

_"Ah iya, Kurapika, kalau untukmu, bunga yang ini saja", kata Phinks pada gadis kecil dalam kereta dorong itu, sang gadis tersenyum, _

_"Wah, kau berbakat ya, dia tersenyum untukmu", puji wanita cantik tadi, mata kecoklatannya memandangi semua itu dengan lembut, _

_"Tentu saja Melody, diakan putrimu", kata pria itu, tentu pada istrinya yang cantik, yang bernama Melody itu, merekapun sedikit tertawa kecil._

* * *

_ Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah yang terlihat kuyu melihat keluarga kecil itu dari balik rerimbunan pohon yang berada diseberang jalan, matanya tertuju pada sesosok wanita berambut kemerahan itu, yang tersenyum dengan manisnya pada pemuda dihadapannya, dan sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang tangan kecilnya terlihat berusaha keras menggapai-gapai sepasang insan yang berbahagia itu. _

_"Tuan mengagumi wanita cantik itu ya?", sebuah suara mencapai telinganya dari belakang, ia terkesiap, lalu menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, _

_"Ah, kau rupanya, Sukuwara, aku kira siapa", katanya datar pada sang bawahan, _

_"Ya, aku tertarik pada wanita cantik itu, siapa dia, kalau aku boleh tahu?", ia melanjutkan, sambil menunjuk kearah Melody, _

_"Ah, dia adalah Melody Barker, dan itu suaminya, Benjamin Barker, sementara yang dikereta itu putri mereka, Kurapika Barker", jelasnya dengan nada yang sopan, maklum, dia sedang bicara pada atasannya._

* * *

_ "Dapatkan dia", kata Dalzone datar, sebuah seringai terukir dibibirnya yang kaku, _

_"Baik, Tuan", sahut Sukuwara penuh kepatuhan, iapun menyuruh beberapa orang untuk kesana dan menangkap sang pemuda berambut coklat itu. _

_"Tuan, kami harap anda mau ikut dengan kami", kata dua orang penegak hukum itu bersamaan, mereka memegangi kedua tangan pria itu, yang dipegang tentu saja mengerutkan alis dan berusaha memprotes, _

_"Ada apa ini?", serunya keras, sementara ia melihat wajah istrinya menjadi horror, ia juga terlihat ketakutan, dan menggendong Kurapika bersamanya,_

_ "Melody, aku bersumpah! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!", katanya pada wanita itu, sang wanita menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, _

_"A-Aku tahu..", lirihnya pelan, entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa dikeraskan saat ini, namun yang jelas getaran dan sedikit kecemasan tampak disana, tanpa disadarinya, disampingnya telah hadir seorang pemuda, berambut hitam dengan mata kuyunya yang aneh, _

_'Hakim Dalzone', pikir pemuda bernama Ben itu dalam hati._

* * *

"Hn, bagaimana dengan wanita itu Tuan? Apa dia menyerah?", tanya Kuroro membuyarkan lamunan Phinks yang sedang menceritakan kisahnya, tentu saja ia menghilangkan detail-detail yang melankolisnya itu untuk dirinya sendiri,

"Ah, itu adalah sebuah kisah yang sudah lama, aku bahkan ragu jika ada orang yang masih mengetahuinya", kata Phinks setengah bersenandung, atau dengan nada berayun seperti sedang dilagukan, matanya yang dingin memandang lurus pada dermaga itu, mereka sudah sampai, dan ia masih begitu ingat pada tempat itu, bahkan aromanya hampir-hampir tidak berubah jauh dibandingkan dengan saat ia meninggalkan tempat itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu Kuroro, jika kau tidak dapat mencariku, mungkin aku sudah tenggelam dilautan", katanya datar, tidak tercermin sedikitpun kecemasan disana.

Kuroro menatap punggung pria yang belum lama dikenalnya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, ia terdiam beberapa saat, apalagi setelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar itu,

"Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu nanti, Tuan?", ia bertanya dengan nada sopan yang terdengar tenang,

"Kau bisa mencariku jika kau ingin, disekitar Fleet Street, mungkin", katanya singkat tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada pemuda itu, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkannya,

"Baiklah, sampai nanti kawan", ujar Kuroro singkat, meskipun tidak juga mendapat respon dari Phinks yang terus berjalan lurus kedepan.

* * *

Phinks berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang dahulu dikenalnya itu, ia masih begitu mengenalnya, tidak banyak yang berubah sejak saat itu, bahkan aroma dan suasananya pun belum berubah, meskipun ia telah pergi dari sana selama 15 tahun lebih.

Langkahnya lalu membawanya pada sebuah jalan, Fleet Street, dan kini ia telah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat usang, bangunannya tidak terawat, namun ia masih sangat mengenal tempat itu, itu adalah tempat tinggalnya dahulu.

Iapun melangkahkan kakinya masu ke dalam tempat itu, dan duduk di sebuah meja untuk dua orang di dalamnya, dihadapannya tampak seorang wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan sebahu, sedang memukul-mukul adonan didepannya, saat menyadari kehadirannya, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya.

**Haa!**

** A Customer!**

**Wait!**

**What's your rush?**

**What's your hurry?**

**.**

**You gave me such a..**

**Fright I thought you was a ghost**

**.**

**Half a minute? Can't you sit?**

**Let's seat you down, SIT!**

**All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks**

**.**

**Did you come in for a pie, sir?**

**Do forgive me if my head's a little vague**

**.**

**What was that?**

**.**

**Bet you think we had the plague**

**From the way that people**

**Keep avoiding**

**.**

**No, you don't**

**.**

**Heaven knows I try, sir**

**But there's no one comes in even to inhale**

**Right you are, so would you like a drop of ale?**

**.**

**Mind you, I can hardly blame them**

**These are probably the worst pies in Yorkshin**

**I know why nobody cares to take them**

**I should know**

**I make them**

**But good? no!**

**.**

**The worst pies in Yorkshin**

**.**

**Even that's polite**

**The worst pies in Yorkshin**

**If you doubt it, take a bite...**

**.**

**Is that just disgusting?**

**You'll have to concede it**

**It's nothing but crusting**

**Here drink this, you'll need it**

**The worst pies in Yorkshin**

**.**

**And no wonder with the price of meat**

**What it is**

**When you get it**

**Never**

**.**

**Thought I'd live to see the day**

**.**

**Many think it was a treat**

**Finding poor**

**Animals**

**What are dying in the street**

**.**

**Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop**

**Does her business but I notice something weird**

**Lately all her neighbor's cats have disappeared**

**.**

**Have to hand it to her**

**What I calls**

**Enterprise**

**Popping pussies into pies**

**.**

**Wouldn't do in my shop**

**Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick**

**And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick**

**.**

**No denying a time is hard, sir**

**Even harder than the worst pies in Yorkshin**

**Only lard and nothing' more**

**.**

**Is that just revolting?**

**All greasy?**

**And gritty?**

**It looks like**

**It's molting**

**And tastes like...**

**.**

**Well pity**

**A woman alone**

**With limited wind**

**And the worst pies in Yorkshin!**

**.**

**Ah, sir**

**Times is hard**

**Times is hard!**

Phinks menatap wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan itu dengan wajah dinginnya, namun ekspresi yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya terlihat agak berbeda,

"Kau punya sebuah ruangan diatas toko kan?", ujarnya datar, meski itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan,

"Jika waktu begitu sulit, kenapa kau tidak menyewakannya?", ia menambahkan tanpa ekspresi, ia sedikit melirik kearah tangga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk,

"Orang-orang bilang tempat itu berhantu", jawab wanita itu singkat,

"Berhantu?", tanya Phinks penasaran, ia mulai tertarik dengan jawaban yang diberikan wanita penjaga toko pie ini,

"Yah, dan siapa yang bisa bilang mereka salah?", ia berkata pelan,

"Kau tahu...bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sesuatu terjadi disana, sesuatu yang tidak begitu baik...", Pakunoda memulai narasi yang begitu diingatnya, sampai-sampai saat ini ia bisa melagukannya.

* * *

**There was a barber and his wife**

**And he was beautiful**

**A proper artist with a knife**

**But they transported him for life**

**And he was beautiful**

* * *

"Namanya Barker, Benjamin Barker.", kata Pakunoda setengah berbisik

"Apa kesalahannya?", tanya Phinks datar

"Kebodohan", sahut Pakunoda singkat

* * *

**He had this wife, you see**

**Pretty little thing**

**Silly little nit**

**Had her chance for the moon on a string**

**Poor thing**

**Poor thing**

**.**

**There was this judge, you see**

**Wanted her like mad**

**Every day he sent her a flower**

**But did she come down from her tower**

**Sat up there and sulked by the hour**

**Poor fool**

**Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing**

**.**

**Well, Beadle calls on her all polite**

**Poor thing**

**Poor thing**

**The judge, he tells her is all contrite**

**He blames himself for her dreadful plight**

**She must come straight to his house tonight**

**Poor thing**

**Poor thing**

**.**

**Of course when she goes there - poor thing, poor thing,**

**They're having this ball all in masks**

**There's no one she knows there - poor dear, poor thing**

**She wanders, tormented and drinks - poor thing**

**The judge has repented, she thinks - poor thing**

**"Oh, where is Judge Dalzone?" she asks**

**He was there alright**

**Only not so contrite**

**.**

**She wasn't no match for such craft, you see**

**And everyone thought it so droll**

**They figured she had to be daft, you see**

**So all of them stood there and laughed, you see**

**Poor soul**

**Poor thing**

"TIDAK!", seru sang pria berambut kecoklatan itu,

"Mengapa tak seorangpun mengasihaninya?", ia bertanya sambil berseru, kerutan dikeningnya dan sorot matanya dapat menunjukan kemarahan yang sangat dalam dan mengerikan,

"Jadi itu kau. Benjamin Barker", sahut Pakunoda dengan nada tenang, sepertinya ia sudah terpikirkan kalau pria yang datang ke toko pie-nya ini adalah pria yang dahulu tinggal dibagian atas rumahnya,

"Tidak, bukan Barker, pria itu sudah mati. Todd sekarang, Phinks Todd. Dan dia akan membalaskan dendamnya", ujarnya datar, lalu kemudian ia menjelaskannya,

"Dimana Melody?", ia bertanya dengan nada gusar,

"Ah, setelah malam itu, dia memainkan sonata kegelapan dikamarnya, yah, dan kau tahulah", jawab Pakunoda pelan,

"Aku sudah mencoba menghentikannya, tapi dia tidak mendengarkanku", imbuhnya lagi, tapi Phinks tetap diam,

"Ah, dia juga mengambil putrimu", ujar Pakunoda kemudian, Phinks pun mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah geram,

"Kurapika?", ia bertanya,

"Ya, ia mengadopsi gadis itu, dan merawatnya seperti anaknya sendiri", sahut Pakunoda lagi.

* * *

"Akh. Ini dia, tempatmu. Tidak satupun aku ubah sejak dahulu", kata Pakunoda sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan kecil diatas tokonya itu, ia membukakan pintu untuk seorang temannya ini, Tuan Todd.

"Oh, dan ini", ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, lalu berjalan menyusuri lantai kayu usang tempat itu dan mengetuknya, lalu dengan lihai ia merogoh sesuatu dibalik lantai kayu itu,

"Pisau cukurmu, bisa saja kujual, tapi tidak", katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi empat buah pisau cukur itu, Phinks melihatnya dengan sorot kagum,

"Terima kasih", ujarnya datar sambil mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Pakunoda, dan iapun lalu memindahkan salah satu pisau itu dari kotak ke tangannya.

**These are my friends**

**See how they glisten**  
**See this one shine**  
**How he smiles in the light**  
**My friend**  
**My faithful friend**

**Speak to me, friend**  
**Whisper - I'll listen**  
**I know, I know**  
**You've been locked out of sight all these years**  
**Like me, my friend**

**Well I've come home**  
**To find you waiting**  
**Home - and we're together**  
**And we'll do wonders**  
**Won't we**

**You there, my friend**

**Pakunoda: I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd**

**Phinks Todd: Come let me hold you**

**Pakunoda: If you only knew, Mr. Todd**

**Phinks Todd: Now, move aside**

**Pakunoda: Ooh, Mr. Todd**

**Phinks Todd: You grow warm in my hand**

**Pakunoda: -You're warm in my hand**

**Phinks Todd: My friend…**

**Pakunoda: You've come home**

**Phinks Todd: My clever friend**

**Pakunoda: Always had a fondness for you, I did**

**Phinks Todd: Rest now, my friends**

**Pakunoda: Never you fear, Mr. Todd**

**Phinks Todd: Soon I'll unfold you**

**Pakunoda: You can move in here, Mr. Todd**

**Phinks Todd: Soon you'll know**

**Phinks Todd and Pakunoda: Splendors you never have dreamed all your days**

**Pakunoda: Will be yours**

**Phinks Todd: My lucky friends**

**Pakunoda: I'm your friend**

**Phinks Todd: 'Till now your shine**

**Pakunoda: - Now you're mine**

**Pakunoda: Don't they shine beautiful**

**Phinks Todd: Was merely silver**

**Pakunoda: Silver's good enough for me**

**Phinks Todd: Friends…**

**Pakunoda: Mr. T.**

**Phinks Todd: You shall drip rubies**

**You'll soon drip precious**  
**Rubies**

"Akhirnya! Tanganku sudah lengkap lagi!", serunya bangga, sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam pisau itu kearah jendela, Pakunoda memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu, namun kemudian Phinks berujar singkat,

"Keluar", katanya dingin, Pakunoda pun menghela nafas kecewa dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menutup pintu.

* * *

Sejak berpisah dengan Tuan Todd di dermaga, Kuroro belum tahu harus kemana disekitar kota bernama Yorkshin ini, kota yang nampak begitu sibuk, begitu metropolis, sampai-sampai hampir tidak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara, semua orang begitu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, ada yang mengurusi anaknya, ada pula yang mengurusi pekerjaanya, dan kesemua orang itu tidak pula senang bercakap-cakap kecuali dengan orang-orang yang mereka memiliki urusan dengannya.

Iapun berpikir untuk mengunjungi temannya itu, namun ketika ia menginjakan kakinya didepan sebuah rumah besar yang berada di Fleet Street, samar-samar telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu indah.

**Green finch and linnet bird**  
**Nightingale, blackbird**  
**How is it you sing?**

**.**  
**How can you jubilate sitting in cages**  
**Never taking wing?**

**.**  
**Outside the sky waits beckoning, beckoning**  
**Just beyond the bars**

**.**  
**How can you remain,**  
**Staring at the rain**  
**Maddened by the stars?**

**.**  
**How is it you sing, anything?**  
**How is it you sing?**

**.**

**My cage has many rooms,**  
**Damask and dark**

**.**  
**Nothing there sings,**  
**Not even my lark**

**.**  
**Larks never will, you know**  
**When their captive**  
**Teach me to be more adaptive**

**.**

**Green finch and linnet bird**  
**Nightingale, blackbird**  
**Teach me how to sing**

**.**  
**If I cannot fly**  
**Let me sing**

Kuroro terdiam menatap sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk sambil menyulam di jendela tinggi yang berada di sebuah rumah besar di hadapannya, ia tersenyum menatap gadis muda itu, dan sepertinya gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya, iapun membalas senyuman itu lembut, tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi, oleh seseorang yang mengintip melalui sebuah celah kecil di dinding kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan pintu masuk, kemudian, si pengamat pun masuk, dan menarik gadis itu dari tepi jendela.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroro mendengar seorang wanita pengemis sedang meminta-minta, dan ia pun menoleh, pada saat yang sama wanita itu datang padanya,

"Ah Tuan, berilah sedekah untuk wanita yang menyedihkan ini, di pagi yang dingin ini...", katanya memohon, Kuroro pun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan beberapa koin zenni yang ia punya,

"Terima kasih Tuan", kata wanita itu sambil berbalik, tapi Kuroro menahannya,

"Tunggu-", ujarnya pada wanita itu, sang pengemis lantas berbalik pada pemuda itu,

"Rumah siapakah ini?", tanyanya sambil menunjuk rumah besar dihadapannya itu,

"Itu rumah Hakim Dalzone", jawab wanita pengemis itu,

"Dan gadis yang tinggal disini?", tanya pemuda itu lagi,

"Itu Kurapika, putri perwaliannya yang cantik, ia mengurungnya, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak menerobos masuk, atau berani menatapnya terlalu lama, karena ia amat kasar pada pemuda yang berani menatap putrinya", papar wanita pengemis itu, sebelum ia berlalu dan mengemis pada orang lain lagi.

Kuroro masih tertegun di depan rumah itu, dan matanya masih terkunci ke jendela itu, meski sosok gadis itu sudah tak lagi disana, iapun berjalan mendekat, dan cukup terkejut saat pintunya terbuka, dan dari sana keluar sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tua yang aneh,

"Masuklah, aku ingin bicara padamu", katanya ramah, namun Kuroro dapat merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari pria itu.

Benar saja, ia masuk hanya untuk dicurigai telah memandang Kurapika dengan...yah, kalian tahu..pandangan yang tidak benar, ditambah lagi, ia malah diancam,

"Ingat kata-kataku, anak muda, kalau aku melihat wajahmu lagi, disini, aku tidak akan segan-segan", katanya, Kuroro pun bertambah kesal, dan semakin kesal saat ia dibawa keluar dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi oleh bawahan dari hakim itu, maka, dengan sedikit luka-luka, ia pun bangkit, dan berjalan pergi sambil menatap jendela kamar gadis itu.

**I feel you, Kurapika**  
**I feel you**

**.**

**I was half-convinced I'd wakened**  
**Satified enough to dream you**  
**Happily I was mistaken,**  
**Kurapika!**

**.**

**I'll steal you, Kurapika**  
**I'll steal you**

**.**

**Do they think that walls can hide you?**  
**Even now I'm at your window!**  
**I am in the dark beside you!**  
**Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!**

**.**

**I feel you, Kurapika!**  
**And one day,**  
**I'll steal you**

**.**

**'Till I'm with you then**  
**I'm with you there!**  
**Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!**

* * *

Saat berkunjung ke sebuah _market_, Phinks secara sengaja menghina sebuah produk _hair-tonic_,

"Ugh, baunya seperti air seni", katanya mengejek. mendengar hal itu, sang pemilik, Nobunaga Hazama pun keluar sendiri dan mengkonfrontasi,

"Siapa yang berani mengatakan _miracle elixir _-ku seperti air seni?", tanya pria itu geram,

"Aku", ujar Phinks tanpa ragu, kemudian iapun menantang pria itu untuk bertanding, dengan Sukuwara, tangan kanan Hakim Dalzone sebagai jurinya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Phinks memenangkan pertandingan itu, dan tentunya membuat malu Nobunaga didepan Sukuwara, yang malah menjanjikan akan datang sebelum minggu itu berakhir.

Menunggu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, tentunya, apalagi menunggu balas dendam, sungguh bukan hal yang bisa ditunggu dengan sabar oleh pria semacam Phinks.

"Kapan dia datang?", kata Phinks geram, Pakunoda pun menemaninya dilantai atas, sambil berpikir sendiri,

"Sabarlah, ini masih hari selasa, dia bilang kan sebelum hari minggu berakhir", katanya tenang, kemudian ia mengamati ruangan suram itu,

"Aku berpikir untuk menaruh bunga disini, sekadar untuk mencerahkan atmosfernya", ujarnya pelan, namun tidak ditanggapi.

Ia pun menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat kearah Phinks yang sedang berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrika, dan menahannya dengan memeluk lengannya.

**Easy now**  
**Hush love, hush**

**.**

**Don't distress yourself**  
**What's your rush?**

**.**

**Keep your thoughts**  
**Nice and lush**

**.**

**Wait**

**.**

**Hush love, hush**  
**Think it through**  
**Once it bubbles then, what's to do?**

**.**

**Watch it close**  
**Let it brew**

**.**

**Wait**

**.**

**I been thinking flowers**  
**Maybe daisies**  
**To brighten up the room**

**.**

**Don't you think that flowers**  
**Pretty daisies**  
**Might relieve the gloom?**

**.**

**Ah wait**  
**Love, wait**

**.**

**Slow love, slow**  
**Time so fast**

**.**

**Now goes quickly, see?**  
**Now it's passed**

**.**

**Soon will come**  
**Soon will last**

**.**

**Wait**

**.**

**Don't you know?**  
**Silly man**  
**Half the fun is to plan the plan**

**All good things come to those who can**  
**Wait!**

**.**

**Gilley flowers maybe**  
**Instead of daisies**  
**I don't know, though**  
**What do you think?**

"Apa yang dilakukannya disitu?", ujar Phinks tiba-tiba, sambil melihat kearah jendela, Pakunoda pun ikut menoleh, dan mendapati Nobunaga, bersama asistennya, Killua, sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Tahan anak itu dibawah, aku yang akan menemui pria itu", kata Phinks datar dan tegas, yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dan keputusan,

"Baiklah", jawab Pakunoda. Iapun segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan turun,

"Oh, Nyonya rupanya-", sapa Nobunaga, "Apa Tuan Todd ada diatas?", tanya pria itu,

"Ya", jawab Pakunoda singkat, kemudian Nobunaga pun naik ke lantai atas, bersama Killua,

"Oh-", Pakunoda berkata sambil menahan Killua,

"Sambil menunggumu, bolehkah aku memberinya pie buatanku?", tanya Pakunoda, Nobunaga pun menoleh,

"Lakukan sesukamu", katanya datar sambil meneruskan langkahnya,

"Ayo, dia sudah memberimu izin", kata Pakunoda pada Killua, ia merangkul anak itu, dan melihat senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Duduklah", ujar Pakunoda pada Killua,

"Oh, tentu", sahut bocah itu, wanita itu lalu mengambil beberapa persediaan pie-nya, dan menyajikannya pada Killua yang langsung melahapnya dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?", tanya Phinks pada Nobunaga,

"Ah, itu ya..", sahut pria itu,

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku, Tuan..Benjamin Barker?", Nobunaga balas bertanya sambil duduk di tepian jendela yang bisa diduduki, Phinks menaikkan sebelah alisnya (lupakan saja fakta kalau..PHINKS TIDAK PUNYA ALIS!) ,

"Kau..", ia berusaha mengingat-ingat,

"Ya, aku adalah Nobu..anak yang dulu membantumu, menyapu bekas-bekas rambut disini, yah, bisa dibilang, kau lah yang menginspirasiku untuk menjadi seorang tukang cukur", katanya dengan nada yang entah mau disebut apa,

"Aku mungkin tidak mengenalimu, tapi pisau itu..aku sangat mengenalnya", ujarnya menambahkan,

"Jadi..apa yang kau inginkan?", tanya Phinks datar, ia berjalan kearah ketel air yang sedang dipanaskan,

"Setengah dari pendapatanmu..atau aku akan memberitahu Sukuwara, siapa kau sebenarnya", ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Phinks, dengan geram, ia memegang pegangan ketel itu, dan berbalik, lalu segera menghantam kepala pria itu dengan menggunakan ketel dalam genggamannya, beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya pria itu terjatuh.

Kemudian iapun menyeret tubuh pria itu dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah peti yang berada di samping pintu.

Sementara itu, dilantai bawah, Pakunoda menatap lembut pada Killua yang sedang menyantap pie buatannya dengan begitu lahap, ia tersenyum,

"Anak muda memang punya nafsu makan yang bagus" , ujarnya sendu, sambil melirik pada sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding rumahnya,

"Mengingatkanku pada Albert-ku yang juga gemar makan, sebelum ia meninggal", ia berujar lagi, dengan nada lembut yang sendu.

Kemudian mereka berdua mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai atas, dan seketika Killua teringat akan sesuatu,

"Oh tidak! Tuan Hazama ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengan kliennya sebentar lagi!", serunya sambil melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju lantai atas, sebelum Pakunoda sempat mencegahnya.

"Dimana Tuan Hazama?", seru Killua sambil membuka pintu _barbershop_ milik Phinks dengan tergesa-gesa,

"Oh, dia baru saja pergi", jawab Phinks santai,

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin", sahut Killua lagi, Phinks berniat menjawabnya namun perhatiannya terusik oleh sebuah tangan yang bergerak, ya, dia memasukkan Nobunaga kedalam peti itu, tapi sebagian telapak tangannya yang masih berada diluar sekarang bergerak, menandakan ia masih hidup,

"Itu mungkin, dan..dia menitip pesan agar kau menunggunya", jawab Phinks berusaha untuk santai, meskipun ia terlihat agak panik,

"Tidak mungkin!", seru Killua tak mau kalah,

"Ah, bagaimana jika kau mengatakan pada Pakunoda, bahwa aku menyuruhnya memberimu _gin_—sejenis minuman beralkohol—yang banyak", ujar Phinks lagi sambil merangkul bahu anak itu,

"Terima kasih Tuan!", seru Killua senang, iapun segera turun.

Melihat bocah itu sudah turun, Phinks kembali pada peti itu, lalu membukanya, dan ia mengangkat Nobunaga dengan menjambak rambutnya, sementara ia berdiri disamping peti, lalu, dengan pisau cukurnya, ia menyayat leher pria itu, dengan gerakan perlahan, darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari urat nadi yang terpotong itu, begitu deras dan banyak hingga membuat lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk menyayat leher pria itu menjadi merah dan basah oleh noda darah tersebut, kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuh tak bernyawa itu begitu saja ke dalam peti.

Pakunoda merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pria itu, iapun segera naik ke lantai atas untuk memeriksanya, dan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu, ketika melihat lengan baju sebelah kiri pria itu berlumuran darah,

"Tuan Todd! Apa yang kau lakukan?", pekiknya kaget, Phinks hanya menoleh sambil mengenakan jaket luaran,

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa kan?", tanya wanita itu,

"Tidak, dia mengenalku dari masa lalu, dan bermaksud memerasku", sahutnya datar, Pakunoda menghela nafas, iapun berjalan kearah peti itu dan membukanya, matanya terbelalak saat melihat bentuk mayat itu, namun tak lama ia kembali menutupnya,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan dengannya?", ujar wanita itu, namun Phinks tidak merespon apapun, hanya bersandar pada jendela,

"Akh, ayo ikut", Pakunoda berujar lagi, kali ini ia melingkarkan tangan pemuda itu kebahunya, lalu memapahnya turun,

"Duduk lah", katanya sambil memposisikan Phinks untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di tokonya.

Pakunoda pun berjalan menuju ruang sebelah, dan mendapati Killua sudah mabuk hingga terlelap, dengan botol _gin_ tergeletak disampingnya, ia terkejut, namun kemudian ia mengambil botol itu dan sedikit mengocoknya, mengamati isinya yang tinggal sedikit itu,

_Bocah yang aneh_, katanya dalam hati.

"Ini, minumlah", katanya sambil menyodorkan segelas sisa _gin_ kepada Phinks, yang langsung meminumnya,

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mayat diatas?", tanya Pakunoda,

"Saat hari sudah gelap, kita bawa dia ketempat terpencil, lalu kita kubur", jawab Phinks dingin,

"Oh ya, tentu kita dapat melakukan itu-", Pakunoda berujar lagi,

"Tapi bagaimana jika keluarganya mencarinya?", lanjut perempuan itu, Phinks masih diam, Pakunoda pun berpikir sambil menyandarkan diri ke jendela besar di tokonya, pandangannya pun sampai pada sesuatu yang memberinya sebuah ide.

**Pakunoda:**  
**Seems a downright shame...**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Shame?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Seems an awful waste.**  
**Such a nice, plump frame**  
**What's his name has-**  
**Had-**  
**Has!**  
**Nor it can't be traced...**

**Business needs a lift,**  
**Debts to be erased...**  
**Think of it as thrift,**  
**As a gift!**  
**If you get my drift**

**Seems an awful waste...**  
**I mean, with the price of meat**  
**What it is...**  
**When you get it...**  
**If you get it.**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Ah!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Good, you got it!**

**Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!**

**Business never better using only pussycats and toast!**

**Now our pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!**

**And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**

**Pakunoda, what a charming notion-**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**

**Well, it does seem a waste...**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**

**Eminently practical**  
**And yet appropriate as always!**  
**Pakunoda, how I've lived without you all these years I'll never know!**  
**How delectable!**  
**Also undetectable!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Think about it!**  
**Lots of other gentlemen'll**  
**Soon be coming for a shave**  
**Won't they?**

**Think of**

**All them**

**Pies!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**For what's the sound of the world out there?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**What, Mr. Todd?**  
**What, Mr. Todd?**  
**What is that sound?**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Those crunching noises pervading the air!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Yes, Mr. Todd!**  
**Yes, Mr. Todd!**  
**Yes, all around!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**It's man devouring man, my dear!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**And[Pakunoda:Then] who are we to deny it in here?**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**

**These are deperate times, Pakunoda. Desperate measures are called for.**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**

**Here we are. Hot, out of the oven!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**

**What is that?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**It's priest, have a little priest.**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Is it really good?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Sir, it's too good, at least!**  
**Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,**  
**So it's pretty fresh.**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Awful lot of fat.**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Only where it sat.**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Haven't you got poet, or something like that?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Now, you see, the trouble with poet is**  
**How do you know it's deceased?**  
**Try the priest!**  
**...lawyer's rather nice.**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**If it's for a price.**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Order something else, though, to follow,**  
**Since no one should swallow it twice!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Anything that's lean?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Well then, if you're Yorkshinian and loyal,**  
**You might enjoy Godfather's Apprentice!**  
**Anyway, it's clean.**  
**Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Is that squire,**  
**On the fire?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Mercy no, sir, look closer,**  
**You'll notice it's grocer!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Looks thicker,**  
**More like vicar!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**No, it has to be grocer -**  
**It's green!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**The history of the world, my love -**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Save a lot of graves,**  
**Do a lot of relatives favors!**  
**Phinks Todd:**  
**Is those below serving those up above!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Everybody shaves,**  
**So there should be plenty of flavors!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**How gratifying for once to know-**

**.**

**Phinks Todd and Pakunoda:**  
**That those above will serve those down below!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**What is that?**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**It's fop.**  
**Finest in the shop.**  
**And we have some shepherd's pie peppered**  
**With actual shepherd on top!**  
**And I've just begun -**  
**Here's the politician, so oily**  
**It's served with a doily,**  
**Have one!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Put it on a bun.**  
**Well, you never know if it's going to run!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Try the friar,**  
**Fried, it's drier!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**No, the clergy is really**  
**Too coarse and too mealy!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Then actor,**  
**It's compacter!**  
**Phinks Todd:**  
**Ah, but always arrives overdone!**  
**I'll come again when you have Judge on your menu!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**Have charity towards the world, my pet!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**Yes, yes, I know, my love!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**We'll take the customers that we can get!**

**.**

**Pakunoda:**  
**High-born and low, my love!**

**.**

**Phinks Todd:**  
**We'll not discriminate great from small!**  
**No, we'll serve anyone,**  
**Meaning anyone,**

**.**

**Phinks Todd and Pakunoda:**  
**And to anyone**  
**At all!**

* * *

A/N: hmmm...actually, I kinda want to say sorry if it's sounds hard to read

and the song was so many, even I was confused and started to asking myself,

"Is it an Indonesian? or English fic?"

anyways, any suggestions about the rating would be worth waited

don't forget to review..


	2. Part 2

This story was a fiction, based on a movie, of course, it was for movie challenge fic.

Maybe some of you had already figured what movie I'd used for this fic, but, I may not telling until the end of the chapter..

Because it won't be fun anymore if I'm telling you all now..

The reason was just as simple as that.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre: **Gore, Dark, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Angst, Family, Drama, etc

**Rate:** T, well, for now, maybe it has a semi-M scene (and it's for the Gore part)

**Pairing(s):** PhinksPaku, slight KuroKura

**Warning: **OOC-ness, Typo(s), perhaps, Gloomy Scenery, Canon, Weird Plotting, Blood, etc

Do not flame me about the stuff I've mentioned, cause you've been warned

**I accept no silent reader, you read, you review.**

* * *

**Night Colored Heart**

**Part 2 - End**

K. Hiiyama

2012

* * *

Disebuah ruang sidang, tampak seorang hakim berambut hitam, sedang duduk di kursi yang berada ditengah-tengah hakim-hakim yang ada, sepucuk kertas berada ditangannya, dan ia sedang membacakannya,

"Untuk kesalahanmu, kau dikenai pidana 12 tahun", ujarnya lantang, dihadapannya, ditempat terdakwa, berdiri seorang anak yang terlihat belum berusia 12 tahun, pakaiannya terlihat usang, dan saat mendengar keputusan itu, ia hanya menunduk sedih, oh, betapa tidak adilnya hukum ini, seorang anak yang usianya bahkan belum mencapai 12 tahu, harus menanggung hukuman berat 12 tahun penjara hanya karena kesalahan kecil seperti mencuri.

"Hukuman yang kau berikan benar-benar sepadan", kata Sukuwara sambil berjalan disamping pria itu,

"Ya, seseorang harus menerapkan hukum, atau orang-orang tidak akan jera", jawab pria itu, kemudian merekapun berjalan lagi.

"Aku punya berita untukmu, Sukuwara", kata Dalzone memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti itu,

"Apa itu?", tanya Sukuwara penasaran, ia pun mendekat pada sang hakim,

"Untuk melindunginya dari iblis yang ada di dunia ini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahi Kurapika-ku tersayang", katanya dengan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah kuyunya,

"Oh, itu berita bagus, Tuan!", pekik pria itu dengan nada suara yang menggambarkan kesenangannya, ia turut senang jika sang hakim merasa senang,

"Tapi ada yang aneh, kau tahu?", ujar pria itu tiba-tiba, nadanya terdengar gelisah,

"Apakah keanehan itu, Tuan?", sahut Sukuwara bingung,

"Saat aku menawarkan diriku padanya, ia tampak..enggan", Dalzone berkata sambil mengerutkan alisnya, Sukuwara pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Maaf, Tuan, kalau saya boleh bicara-", Sukuwara memulai pendapatnya, Dalzone pun berhenti didepan sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni yang kacanya gelap, sehingga ia bisa bercermin disana,

"Bukankah aku ini tampan?", tanya Dalzone,

"Ya, anda memang selalu terlihat tampan, tapi..tampak kurang sempurna dari anda yang biasanya, Tuan", Sukuwara berujar pelan,

"Oh ya?", tanya Dalzone heran,

"Ya, ada pangkal janggut di pipimu, dan Anda tahu, wanita itu..sangat sensitif", jawab Sukuwara dengan nada persuasifnya, Dalzone pun mendekat kearah kaca gelap serupa cermin itu, dan melihatnya sendiri,

"Pangkal janggut ya? Mungkin aku sering terburu-buru di pagi hari", ia berargumen,

"Tak perlu khawatir, Tuan, aku tahu sebuah tempat, seorang tukang berbakat, Tuan", ia berkata lagi,

"Ditambah cologne, Anda pasti akan membuat gadis itu terpesona sampai-", ujarnya dengan nada persuasif, Pria berwajah kuyu itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Sampai?", ia bertanya singkat,

"Sampai ia bertekuk lutut padamu..", kata Sukuwara lagi, sambil menunjukkan jalan menuju kearah _barbershop_ milik Phinks Todd.

* * *

Hari itu, Kuroro, untuk kesekian kalinya, menghampiri taman didepan rumah Hakim Dalzone, sekadar untuk bertemu dengan Kurapika, yang selalu menunggunya ditepi jendela kamarnya.

Namun, hari ini, gadis itu terlihat lebih bersemangat dan ceria, wajahnya berbinar-binar, Kuroro menatapnya agak heran, namun ia membalas senyuman manis gadis berambut pirang itu.

Kurapika kemudian menggesturkan pada Kuroro untuk mendekat, pemuda itu kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, ia agak khawatir kalau-kalau Hakim Dalzone melihatnya, sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan persepsi itu, namun, kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata biru gadis itu membuatnya tidak tega untuk menolak ajakannya.

Iapun mendekat kearah jendela itu, dan sampai dibawahnya, gadis itu lalu membuka jendelanya,

"Ini", katanya sambil melemparkan sebuah kunci pada pemuda itu, yang kebetulan jatuh disampingnya, pemuda itupun lantas mengambil kunci itu dari tanah, bersamaan dengan Kurapika yang kembali menutup kaca jendelanya.

Ia terdiam sambil terus memandangi gadis itu dari tempatnya, sementara Kurapika sudah kembali duduk dan menyulam seperti sebelumnya, namun diwajahnya yang pucat terlihat semburat merah muda disamping senyum tipisnya, sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Kuroro masih terdiam beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengunjugi seorang sahabat, atau mungkin satu-satunya kenalannya di kota itu, untuk mendapatkan bantuan.

* * *

"Tuan Todd!", seru pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil membuka pintu _barbershop_ itu dengan penuh semangat, tentu saja kedatangannya mengusik Phinks, dan tamunya, Hakim Dalzone. Pria itu terkejut dan menoleh,

"Ah! Lihat siapa temanmu!", serunya dengan nada geram, ia segera bangkit dan mengelap sisa-sisa krim cukur dari wajahnya,

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini!", ia berseru lagi, Phinks terlihat gusar, apalagi mendengar sumpah itu, tapi ia hanya diam, sementara Kuroro masih diam karena bingung dan tidak menyadari situasi yang sebenarnya ia usik,

"Tuan Todd, kau harus menolongku", pinta pemuda itu,

"Keluar", sahut Phinks,

"Tuan Todd?", tanya Kuroro lagi, kali ini Phinks menghela nafas berat,

"KELUAR!", serunya, yang membuat pemuda itu segera pergi,

"Semua teriakan dan perlarian ini, ada apa?", tanya Pakunoda saat ia menghampiri ruangan Phinks.

**Todd:****  
****I had him!****  
****His throat was bare beneath my hand.****  
****No! I had him!****  
****His throat was there and he'll never come again!**

**Pakunoda:****  
****Easy now!****  
****Hush, love, hush!****  
****I keep telling you-**

**Todd:****  
****When****?****!**

**Pakunoda:****  
****What's your rush!**

**Todd:****  
****Why did I wait?****  
****You told me to wait!****  
****Now he'll never come again!**

**There's a hole in the world like a great black pit****  
****And it's filled with people who are filled with shit****  
****And the vermin of the world inhabit it****  
****But not for long!****They all deserve to die**

**Tell you why, Pakunoda****  
****Tell you why****  
****Because in all of the whole human race, Pakunoda****  
****There two kinds of men****  
****And only two**

**There's the one staying put in his proper place****  
****And the one with his foot in the other one's face****  
****Look at me, Pakunoda****  
****Look at you****  
****Though ****we all deserve to die**

**Even you, Pakunoda****  
****Even I**

**Because the lives of the wicked should be, made brief!****  
****For the rest of us, death will be a relief****  
****We all deserve to die!**

**And I'll never see ****Kurapika****  
****No, I'll never hug my girl to me****  
****Finished!**

**Alright!****  
****You, sir!****  
****How ****a****bout a shave?****  
****Come and, visit****  
****Your good friend Phinks****  
****You, sir! Too, sir!****  
****Welcome to the grave!**

**I will have vengeance!****  
****I will have salvation!**

**Who sir?****!**** You sir?****  
****No one's in the chair!****  
****Come on! Come on!****  
****Phinks****'s,****  
****Waiting****  
****I want you bleeders!**

**You sir, anybody!****  
****Gentlemen, now don't be shy!**

**Not one man,****  
****No nor ten men****  
****Nor a hundred can assuage me!****  
****I will have you!**

**And I will get him back even as he gloats****  
****In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats**

**And my ****Melod****y lies in ashes!****  
****And I'll never see my girl again!****  
****But the work waits!****  
****I'm alive at last!****  
****And I'm full of joy!**

Phinks berlutut sambil merentangkan kedua belah tangannya dengan pisau di tiap ujung-ujungnya, Pakunoda melihatnya dengan wajah bosan, iapun membantunya lagi,

"Ayo, kita minum dibawah", katanya mencoba meredam emosi pria itu.

* * *

Seiring berlalunya hari, Phinks mulai mempersiapkan segalanya, untuk bisa mengirim korban-korbannya, tepat menuju _bakehouse_ milik Pakunoda dilantai bawah, dengan tangannya sendiri dan berbekal ketrampilan dalam memodifikasi, ia pun men-setting kursi pelanggannya, kursi itu dipasangi roda dan pedal dengan sedemikian rupa agar bisa membuat korbannya langsung meluncur kebawah.

Sementara itu, dirumah Hakim Dalzone, Kurapika tengah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya, untuk ia bawa dalam pelariannya bersama Kuroro, namun, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya dibuka,

"Jadi benar, kau akan pergi bersama pemuda itu?", tanya Dalzone dingin, Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya dan menundukkan pandangannya,

"Tuan, seorang pria baik-baik, jika masuk ke kamar seorang _lady_, seharusnya ia mengetuk pintu", kata Kurapika beralasan,

"Hn, aku tidak melihat seorang _lady_ disini", balas Dalzone lagi, ia terdengar tidak senang,

"Aku tidak menyangka, Kurapika kecilku yang manis akan mengkhianatiku", ia berujar lagi, Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh rasa takut, ia bahkan tidak berani menoleh pada pria itu,

"A..aku..", ujarnya ragu-ragu,

"Ah, anak nakal, aku sudah mempersiapkan tempatmu merenungkan kesalahanmu", pria itu berkata lagi, Kurapika pun menoleh, dan mendapati Sukuwara yang segera mengikat tangannya,

"Akh! Jangaaan!", jerit gadis itu, saat ia dimasukkan kedalam kereta kuda secara paksa oleh Sukuwara yang ikut pula, Kuroro, yang menunggunya diluar, melihat kejadian ini, dan segera berlari mengejar kereta itu,

"Kurapikaaa!", teriaknya sambil mengejar kereta kuda itu, namun ia berpikir kalau orang itu pasti tahu kemana gadisnya akan dibawa, sehingga iapun kembali dan langsung mengangkat kerah Hakim Dalzone,

"Kau bawa kemana dia? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya aku akan..", hardiknya keras,

"Apa? Kau akan membunuhku nak? Bunuhlah!", seru pria itu sambil merentangkan tangannya dengan gestur menantang, Kuroro pun melepaskan kerah pria itu dan kembali mengejar kereta kuda yang membawa gadisnya,

"Kurapikaaa!", teriaknya.

* * *

Kuroro pun memulai hari esoknya dengan mencari keberadaan pujaan hatinya itu, ia mencari kemanapun, tapi sejauh ini hasilnya nihil, ia belum menemukan jejak gadis itu.

Sementara itu, di _barbershop_ Phinks Todd, ia memulai operasinya, dengan menyayat semua orang yang datang untuk bercukur, lalu menginjak pedal didekat kakinya hingga orang tersebut jatuh ke _bakehouse_ Pakunoda, yang mengolah mereka menjadi pie daging untuk kemudian ia jual.

Bisnis kedua orang itu mulai lancar, hingga akhirnya Pakunoda kembali mengadakan pembukaan kembali secara besar-besaran, ia sudah memasang pampflet dimana-mana dan mempekerjakan Killua sebagai asistennya.

**Killua: Ladies and gentlemen**  
**May I have your attention, please?**  
**Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling**  
**As well at that delicate, luscious ambrosial smell?**  
**Yes they are, I can tell**

**Well, ladies and gentlemen**  
**That aroma enriching the breeze**  
**Is like nothing compared to its succulent source**  
**As the gourmets among you will tell you, of course**

**Ladies and gentlemen**  
**You can't imagine the rapture in store…**  
**Just inside of this door!**

**There you'll sample Pakunoda's meat pies**  
**Savoury and sweet pies, as you'll see**  
**You who eat pies - Pakunoda's meat pies**  
**Conjure up the treat pies used to be**

**Pakunoda: "Killua!"**

**Killua: "Coming!"**

**Pakunoda: "Ale there!"**

**Killua: "Right, Mum!"**

**Pakunoda: "Quick now!"**

**Nice to see you, dearie**  
**How are you been keeping**  
**Cor, my bones is weary**  
**Killua! - One for the gentleman**  
**Hear the birdies cheeping**  
**Helps to keep it cheery**

Pakunoda melihat seorang wanita pengemis yang terlihat familiar, matanya langsung terbelalak kesal, ia segera berseru pada Killua,

**Killua! - Throw the old woman out!**

**What's my secret**  
**Frankly, dear, forgive my candor**  
**Family secret**  
**All to do with herbs**  
**Things like being careful with your coriander**  
**That's what makes the gravy grander!**

**BOTH: Eat them slow and feel the crust, how thin I (she) rolled it**  
**Eat them slow cause every one's a prize**  
**Eat them slow cause that's the lot and now we've sold it**  
**Come again tomorrow!**

**Hold it!**

Pakunoda melihat seorang pria datang dan menuju kelantai atas, tempat Phinks bekerja.

**Bless my eyes**  
**Fresh supplies**

**Pakunoda: How about it, dearie**  
**Be here in a twinkling**  
**Just confirms my theory**  
**Killua! - God watches over us**  
**Didn't have an inkling**  
**Positively eerie**

**Killua: Is that a pie fit for a king**  
**A wondrous sweet and most delectable thing**  
**You see, Mum, why there is no meat pie**

**Pakunoda: Killua! - Throw the old woman out!**

Killua pun segera mengusir wanita tua itu.

* * *

Bisnis pun berjalan lancar, dan pada suatu siang, yang terasa cukup nyaman, Pakunoda mengajak kedua orang itu, Phinks dan Killua, pergi berpiknik.

Disana, dihamparan padang rumput yang luas, mereka duduk dibawah sebatang pohon besar, beralaskan sebuah kain sekadar agar tidak langsung duduk diatas rumput, Killua terlihat sedang asyik bermain-main sementara Pakunoda sedang duduk bersama Phinks,

"Ah, bisnis kita berjalan lancar, menyenangkan sekali, iya kan Tuan Todd?", tanya Pakunoda sambil menoleh dengan wajah ceria,

"Bagaimana cara membuat hakim itu kembali", gumam Phinks tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Paku memutar bola matanya lelah, kemudian ia menghela nafas,

"Hakim, ya, hakim itu lagi, bisakah kau sedikit saja meluangkan waktumu untuk berpikir tentang masa depan?", tanya wanita itu dengan nada gelisah, iapun mengubah posisinya, hingga seperti orang yang mau merangkak, lalu menciumi pipi pria itu.

**Ooh, Mr. Todd! **** *kiss*****  
****I'm so happy! *****kiss*****  
****I could *****kiss*****  
****Eat you up, I really could!****  
****You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd? *****kiss*****  
****What I dream *****kiss*****  
****If the business stays as good?**

**Where I'd really like to go,****  
****In a year or so?****  
****Don't you want to know?**

**T****odd****: Of course.**

**Do you really want to know?**

**T****odd****: Yes, I do.**

**By the sea, Mr. Todd, that's the life I covet,****  
****By the sea, Mr. Todd, ooh, I know you'd love it!****  
****You and me, Mr. T, we could be alone****  
****In a house wot we'd almost own,****  
****Down by the sea!**

**T****odd****: Anything you say...**

**Pakunoda****: Wouldn't that be smashing?**

**Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel****  
****When it's just you and me and the English Channel!****  
****In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy,****  
****We'll have chums over ev****e****ry Friday!**

**By the sea!****  
****Don't**** you**** love the weather?****  
****By the sea!****  
****We'll grow old together!****  
****By the seaside,****  
****Hoo, hoo!****  
****By the beautiful sea!**

**It'll be so quiet,****  
****That who'll come by it,****  
****Except a seagull****  
****Hoo, hoo!****  
****We shouldn't try it,****  
****though 'til it's legal for two-hoo!**

**But a seaside wedding could be devised,****  
****Me rumpled bedding ****legitimized!****  
****M****y**** eyelids'll flutter,****  
****I'll turn into butter,****  
****The moment I mutter I do-hoo!**

**Down by the sea,****  
****Married nice and proper!****  
****By the sea,****  
****Bring along your chopper!****  
****To the seaside,****  
****Hoo, hoo!****  
****By the beautiful sea!**

* * *

Mereka pun pulang dari piknik itu, dengan Phinks yang masih saja diam memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan hakim itu kembali, sambil merenung di tempatnya,

"Kau masih memikirkan hakim itu?", tanya Pakunoda,

"Ya, aku harus mendapatkannya kembali", ujar pria itu,

"Sudahlah, berhenti berpikir tentang masa lalu dan lihat kedepan, hidup adalah bagi mereka yang masih hidup, dan terus berjalan, kalau seperti ini terus, kau bisa menyia-nyiakan waktumu", protes wanita itu, Phinks tetap tidak bersuara.

Lalu pintu tempat itu dibuka secara tiba-tiba oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam,

"Tuan Todd, aku menemukan Kurapika di _Fogg's Asylum_ (_asylum_ = rumah sakit jiwa), kumohon, bantulah aku", ujarnya memohon, Phinks segera bangkit,

_Aku tahu cara mendapatkan hakim itu_, pikir Phinks, ia pun segera menyambut Kuroro, sementara Pakunoda hanya memutar bola matanya kesal,

"Kau tahu darimana para pembuat wig mengambil rambut?", tanya pria itu,

"Tidak, kenapa?", sahut pemuda itu setengah bertanya,

"Mereka mendapatkan rambut dari _asylum_, jadi malam ini, menyamarlah menjadi pembuat wig, dan ambillah gadis itu", usul Phinks,

"Terima kasih Tuan!", ujar Kuroro bersemangat, iapun segera pergi untuk bersiap-siap.

"Ya, kali ini aku akan mendapatkan hakim itu!", seru Phinks,

"Tapi..", kata Pakunoda,

"Keluar-", perintahnya,

"Dan panggil Killua kesini", ia melanjutkan, Pakunoda pun segera keluar dan melaksanakan perintahnya.

* * *

"Pakunoda bilang Anda membutuhkanku,Tuan, ada apa?", tanya Killua sopan,

"Ini", ujar Phinks sambil menyodorkan sebuah gulungan dari kertas,

"Bawa ini ke gedung peradilan dan serahkan pada Hakim Dalzone, hanya padanya, mengerti?", ujar Phinks,

"Ya", sahut Killua,

"Ulangi", kata pria itu lagi,

"Bawa ke gedung peradilan, serahkan pada Hakim Dalzone", ujar Killua mengulangi perintah yang diberikan pria itu,

"Baiklah, sana pergi", balas pria itu sambil mendorong pelan tubuh bocah berambut putih itu.

* * *

Kuroro pun mendatangi tempat itu dengan penyamaran sempurna,

"Ah, kau mencari rambut seperti apa?", tanya pria pemilik rumah sakit jiwa itu,

"Pirang, aku butuh rambut pirang", katanya mantap,

"Oh, sebelah sini", katanya sambil memimpin jalan.

Keduanya pun sampai disebuah kamar yang berisi perempuan-perempuan gila berambut pirang, mereka terlihat ketakutan, lalu pria itu bertanya,

"Kau ingin corak seperti apa?", pada Kuroro, melihat Kurapika yang duduk sendirian, Kuroro segera menunjuknya,

"Dia, aku ingin yang seperti itu", katanya,

"Ah, ayo kesini cantik-", pria itu menarik Kurapika dan membawanya kedekat Kuroro,

"Nah, mau dipotong seberapa banyak?", ujar sang pria sambil memegangi rambut Kurapika, Kuroro pun segera merangkul gadis itu dan menodongkan benz-nya kearah pria tersebut,

"Mundur!", serunya,

"Sekarang, aku meninggalkanmu, dalam belas kasihan anak-anakmu", ujarnya sambil melangkah mundur dan membawa serta Kurapika bersamanya, kemudian pria itu segera menutup pintu ruangan itu, dan yang terdengar dari sana hanyalah teriakan minta tolong dari pria itu.

* * *

Killua baru kembali setelah jam makan malam, ia melewatkan waktu buka toko, dan saat ia kembali, ia melihat Pakunoda sedang tertidur disofa, mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, wanita itupun bangun,

"Ah, kau, darimana saja? Kau melewatkan jam makan malam", kata perempuan itu dengan nada lelah dan mengantuk,

"Tuan Todd menyuruhku mengantarkan pesan", jawabnya singkat, Pakunoda hanya mengangguk,

"Tolong dengarkan aku-", kata Killua lagi, ia mendekat pada wanita itu,

"Kau tahu tidak ada yang tidak akan kulakukan untukmu, jadi, adakah seseorang disekitarmu, yang jahat? Hanya..kau tidak mengetahuinya", lanjutnya, Pakunoda mengernyitkan dahinya, mulai bingung,

"Ada apa ini? Apa maksudmu?", tanya wanita itu.

**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.****  
****Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**

**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,****  
****I'll send 'em howling,****  
****I don't care, I got ways.**

**No one's gonna hurt you,****  
****No one's gonna dare.****  
**

**Others can desert you,****  
****Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,****  
****But in time...****  
**

**Nothing can harm you****  
****Not while I'm around...**

**Not to worry, not to worry****  
****I may not be smart but I ain't dumb****  
**

**I can do it, put me to it****  
****Show me something I can overcome****  
****Not to worry, M****om...**

**Being close and being clever****  
****Ain't like being true****  
****I don't need to,****  
****I would never hide a thing from you,****  
****Like some...**

Killua melirik keatas, Pakunoda tentu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh anak itu, tapi ia tidak ingin anak itu sampai membocorkan semuanya,

"Killua, daripada kita bicara tidak penting seperti ini, bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu cara membuat pie?", tawar perempuan itu,

"Tentu!", balas bocah berambut putih itu penuh semangat, iapun segera mengikuti wanita itu menuju bakehouse-nya, lalu wanita itu mengajarinya cara menggiling (tanpa memperlihatkan asal daging itu) dan cara memanggang yang melalui panggangan api besar,

"Tiga lusin sekali panggang", ujar wanita itu mengingatkan, iapun kemudian memperbolehkan bocah itu untuk mencicipi pie-pie itu, selama ia pergi sebentar, namun, tanpa diketahui bocah itu, Pakunoda mengunci tempat itu, lalu naik keatas.

"Phinks, tadi Killua mengancam akan memberitahu Sukuwara, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana", ujar Pakunoda dengan nada panik,

"Dimana dia sekarang?", tanya pria itu,

"Di _bakehouse_, aku mengurungnya disana", kata Pakunoda lagi, lalu ia dan Phinks pun bergegas turun untuk menemui Killua.

* * *

"Tuan Todd!", seru Kuroro dengan membawa Kurapika bersamanya, gadis itu sudah memakai penyamaran sebagai anak laki-laki, sayangnya kenalannya itu tidak ada sedang tidak ada ditempat,

"Kau tunggulah dia disini, aku akan kembali dengan kapal layar kurang dari setengah jam lagi-", ia berujar halus pada gadis itu,

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang mengenalimu, kita aman", ia melanjutkan, Kurapika menatap mata hitamnya dengan pandangan yang penuh arti,

"Aman? Jadi kita melarikan diri dan semua mimpi kita akan terwujud?", tanya gadis itu dengan nada ragu,

"Kuharap begitu", sahut Kuroro singkat,

"Aku tidak pernah punya mimpi, kecuali mimpi buruk", Kurapika berujar lagi, nadanya terdengar begitu sedih,

"Kurapika, saat kita sudah bebas dari sini, semua mimpi burukmu akan sirna", Kuroro mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu,

"Tidak, Kuroro, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar hilang", Kurapika menjawab dengan nada sedih,

"Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu, setengah jam dan kita akan bebas", ujar pria itu sebelum ia berlari keluar dan menuruni tangga rumah itu.

Kurapika masih terdiam, ia sebenarnya agak takut, dan untuk mengusir rasa takut itu, ia berjalan-jalan disekitar ruangan itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah rumahnya dulu, tempat ia menghabiskan sedikit masa kecilnya bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Tak lama berselang, ia mendengar sebuah suara,

"Sukuwara, tidak baik bersembunyi, aku melihatmu! Apa kau masih didalam sana? Sukuwara?", itu adalah wanita pengemis yang waktu itu memberitahu Kuroro tentang rumah Hakim Dalzone, juga yang datang mengganggu toko pie Pakunoda, dan kini ia datang dan masuk kedalam _barbershop_ Phinks, mendengar suara orang asing, Kurapika terkejut dan buru-buru bersembunyi dalam peti yang dulu menjadi tempat Phinks menyembunyikan Nobunaga dari Killua.

* * *

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Phinks datar, ia menatap wanita itu dengan sorot tajam,

"Iblis ada disini Tuan, bau aneh dari bawah, dari wanita itu! Dia itu pendamping iblis Tuan, hati-hati, dia tidak punya rasa kasihan dihatinya!", pekik wanita pengemis itu, Phinks tetap tidak bergeming, namun ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu, yang kemudian menatapnya, dengan wajah bingung,

"Hei, apa aku mengenalmu, Tuan?", tanya wanita itu dengan nada hampir bersenandung, Phinks berniat menjawab, 'tidak', namun sebuah suara menghalanginya,

"Tuan Todd!", Phinks pun bagai tersadar dari kebingungannya, dan ia langsung menebaskan pisaunya ke leher wanita itu, kemudian menjatuhkannya ke _bakehouse_.

"Dimana dia? Dimana gadis itu?", tanya Dalzone ketika ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa,

"Dibawah, Tuan, dengan tetanggaku", ujarnya ramah,

"Syukurlah, pemuda itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya, dan syukurlah, ia telah menyesali kesalahannya", ia berkata lagi,

"Benar kah?", tanya Dalzone memastikan,

"Oh ya, pelajaran yang kau berikan benar-benar berharga, dia terus membicarakanmu, berharap kau memaafkannya", jawab Phinks sebisanya, ia benar-benar mengarang semua jawaban itu, sementara Kurapika sendiri masih takut-takut dan bersembunyi, ia belum memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya,

"Dan dia akan mendapatkannya! Dia akan segera berada disini?", jawab hakim itu setengah bertanya, Phinks menghela nafas,

"Ya", ujarnya singkat, sembari mencoba menahan diri untuk tetap bersabar dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan tenang, ia ingin membuat semua ini berkesan, sebagai acara puncak dari semua pembalasan dendam ini,

"Bagus, teman!", puji Dalzone sambil tersenyum,

"Bagaimana kalau Anda bercukur dahulu, Tuan? Ayo, duduk", katanya menawarkan dengan nada ramah, tanpa curiga, Dalzone pun menyetujuinya.

"Ah, sungguh jarang, bertemu dengan kawan yang sepikir", gumam Dalzone, yang membuat Phinks tersenyum licik,

"Dalam urusan wanita, setidaknya", jawabnya dengan nada miris,

"Maksudmu?", tanya Dalzone penasaran,

"Tahun-tahun yang sudah lewat ini, sungguh mengubahku, Tuan-", ia memulainya, Dalzone hanya diam memperhatikan,

"Tapi kemudian..wajah seorang tahanan, tidak begitu..._memorable_", ia berujar lagi, mendengar hal ini, mata sang hakim pun terbelalak ngeri,

"Benjamin Barker?", serunya kaget bercampur syok,

"BENJAMIN BARKER!", balas pria itu lebih keras sambil mengacungkan pisaunya dan melesatkannya tepat keleher hakim itu, ia pun menusuk-nusukkannya keleher itu berkali-kali, membuat darah segar terpancar dari sana, begitu kuat pancarannya, hingga sampai pada sebagian lengan bajunya, wajahnya, dan permukaan kaca jendelanya yang terletak tak jauh dari tinggi kepalanya, lalu setelah merasa puas menusuk raga tak bernyawa itu, lalu ia pun menebaskan pisaunya, dan menginjak pedal untuk menjatuhkan raga itu.

**Rest now, my friend****  
****Rest now forever****  
****Sleep now, the untroubled sleep****  
****Of the angels—**

Sebuah suara berdecit terdengar dari salah satu sudut ruangan itu, Phinks pun kembali meraih pisaunya yang sempat ia letakkan kembali di dalam kotaknya, dengan penuh kewaspadaan, ia berjalan menuju peti yang terbuka sedikit itu, dan mengangkat tutupnya sampai terbuka lebar,

"Datang untuk bercukur, anak muda?", tanya pria itu sinis, sambil menodongkan pisau itu pada anak muda itu, menggiringnya ke kursi pelanggannya, tanpa tahu bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan putrinya sendiri,

"Hnn...itu..", Kurapika menjawab dengan ragu, ia takut sekali melihat pisau itu, yang hampir saja mengenai lehernya,

"AAAAAAKKH!", terdengar suara Pakunoda berteriak dari lantai bawah, Phinks pun tersentak, dan mengacungkan pisaunya kehadapan gadis yang sedang menyamar itu,

"Lupakan wajahku", katanya singkat, sebelum ia berlari dan meninggalkan gadis itu disana,

_Kuroro..cepatlah datang..aku takut.._, batin gadis itu tanpa beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

* * *

"Kenapa kau berteriak?", tanya Phinks gusar ketika ia menghampiri Pakunoda di _bakehouse_-nya,

"Tidak, dia tadi memegangi rokku, tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah membereskannya", ujar Pakunoda, suaranya terdengar gugup, ia mulai menyeret jasad wanita pengemis itu, dan tampaknya kesulitan,

"Biar aku saja, kau, bukalah oven itu", ujar Phinks dingin, Pakunoda terlihat enggan namun ia tetap melaksanakan permintaan pria itu, iapun membuka oven panas itu, nyala apinya membuat ruangan itu terlihat terang, dan menampakkan sebuah kalung yang melingkar dileher wanita pengemis tua itu, Phinks mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya, lalu ia berjalan kesisi wanita itu dan melihatnya lebih dekat,

"Ia bertanya, 'apa aku mengenalmu?'", gumam Phinks pelan,

"Kau tahu dia masih hidup..", ia berujar pelan, dengan nada sinis dan geram,

"Aku hanya memikirkanmu", sahut Pakunoda dengan nada yang terdengar cemas,

"Kau membohongiku..", desis pria itu lagi.

**P****akunoda****:****  
****No, no, not lied at all****  
****No, I never lied, said she****  
****Played the sonata****, she did****  
****Never said that she died**

**Poor thing, she lived****,**** but it left her weak in****  
****The ****head, all she did for months****  
****Was just lie there in bed****  
****Should've been in hospital,****  
****Wound up in bedlam, instead**

**Poor thing, better you should think****  
****She was dead, yes,****  
****I lied, ****be****cause I love you****  
****I'd be twice the wife she was!****  
****I love you!**

**Could that thing have cared for you like me?**

**T****odd****:****  
****Melody, I've come home again****  
****Melody, oh my God!****  
****Melody, what have I done?**

**T****odd****:****  
****Pakunoda, you're a bloody wonder****  
****Eminently practical, and yet****  
****Appropriate as always****  
****As you've said, repeatedly,****  
****There's little point in****  
****Dwelling on the past**

Phinks bangkit dari sisi Melody dan berjalan menuju Pakunoda yang terlihat ragu dan takut.

**Now come here, my love****  
****Not a thing to fear my love****  
****What's dead, is dead**

**P****akunoda****:****  
****Do you mean it?****  
****Everything I did, I swear,****  
****I thought was only for the best****  
****Believe me, can we,****  
****Still be, married?**

Kini Phinks mendekat pada wanita itu dan mengenggam tangannya, mereka pun berdansa waltz mengelilingi _bakehouse itu._

**Todd****:****  
****The history of the world, my pet****  
****Is learn forgiveness, and try****  
****To forget****  
****And life is for the alive, my dear****  
****So let's keep living it,****  
****Just keep living it****  
****Really living it!**

**Pakunoda:****  
****Oh Mr. Todd, ooh Mr. Todd,****  
****Leave it to me****  
****By the sea Mr. Todd,****  
****We'll be comfy cozy, by the sea****  
****Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy****  
****Just keep living it,****  
****Really living it—**

Tapi semua tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh wanita itu, karena, begitu mereka berdekatan dengan oven yang terbuka itu, Phinks melemparnya masuk, dan menutup pintunya, membiarkan wanita itu terbakar habis, dan mengabaikan jeritan-jeritannya yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Pria itu lalu berjalan kembali kearah wanita itu, istrinya yang telah mati ditangannya sendiri, ia duduk bersimpuh dan memeluknya, airmatanya jatuh menatap wajah cantik itu, sungguh ia ingin sekali mengulang saat dimana ia menebaskan pisaunya, dan membatalkan apa yang ia lakukan dalam ketidaktahuan itu, tapi..semua sudah terlambat.

Dalam keheningan itu, ia dapat mendengar suara dibukanya saluran air dibelakangnya, ia tahu, ada seseorang sedang keluar dari dalam sana, matanya menyimpan sorot dendam yang dalam, namun, ia membiarkan saja pemuda itu keluar dan mengambil pisaunya, untuk kemudian digunakan olehnya, ya, pemuda itu adalah Killua, dan dengan penuh amarah, ia mengambil pisau Phinks yang berada di lantai, dan menyayat leher pria itu, hingga darah mengalir dari sana, membasahi wajah wanita dalam dekapannya, kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan membiarkan apa yang ada tetap seperti itu.

* * *

A/N: gyaaaaaa it ends!

I know, I know, perhaps all of you would like to asked,

"What happened to Kuroro and Kurapika after that?"

well, let's just imagined that they had the happy ending, only them.

and, for your information, this fic was made, based on a movie

titled, **Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

yeah, I've told you the movie that inspires me...

and, like the chapter before, I only wants to say..

Don't forget to review!


End file.
